


Temporary Reunions

by weatherflonium



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, Kasen and Suika talk near the shrine.</p>
<p>Just a short scene set after Wild and Horned Hermit chapter 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Reunions

The rains had extinguished the flames and the village and shrine were mostly saved, though Reimu would probably be grumbling about paying for the damages come tomorrow. Ibaraki Kasen slumped down on the hill outside the shrine, staring off into the forest. Another danger averted, but another opportunity lost.

“So, wasn't your plan after all, then?” a familiar voice asked. Kasen slowly craned her neck around to watch Ibuki Suika stumble towards her from the shrine. “Here I was hoping you'd be done soon.”

“Suika.” Kasen slipped on a small, diplomatic smile as Suika plopped down next to her on the hillside. “I suppose I should've expected you.”

“You an' I've got a lot to catch up on.” Suika's hand dropped down to her side, resting next to Kasen's. “I was lookin' for you, you know. All the time.” It almost looked to Kasen that Suika had shuddered. “Never been more scared than when Yuugi said you were missing. Knew right then I had to get out of there, gap youkai be damned.”

Kasen didn't have an answer for that.

“Raised a lot of hell, I did. Even wrecked the shrine once.” Suika laughesd. “Reimu was _pissed_. Figured that'd get your attention for sure.” She sighed. “Never thought you'd be acting all subtle.”

Kasen ley her own hand on top of Suika's, lacing Suika's fingers with her own. “I'm sorry.” She lowered her head, palming her face with her other hand. “I'd wanted to go find you as soon as I heard you were alive, but...”

“But I can't keep a secret worth a damn, right?” Suika nudged Kasen in the side with her elbow. “I figure you've got your reasons for your hermit act, I ain't gonna pry too deep. Just be glad I've calmed down over the years, or I'd've grabbed you right when I saw you in front of the shrine, Reimu be damned. Probably wouldn't've stopped there, either.” Suika nudged her again, twice quickly. “If you know what I-”

Kasen rolled her eyes. “Say no more.”

“Anyway, I figure that if you needed me or the others poking around in your plans you'd've asked by now, so I won't butt in.” Kasen's hand twitched for a moment, then relaxed. “But as soon as you're done, you and I're doing this reunion thing properly,” Suika took a huge, deep swig from her gourd, then thrust a pointed finger into the air, “and we're gonna throw the biggest party Gensokyo's ever seen, got that?”

Kasen chuckled quietly. “Of course.”

“So, don't get yourself lost again, got that?”

Kasen smiled, squeezing Suika's hand. “I won't.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do some Suika/Kasen for a while. I have a longer fic with them (mostly Kasen) rattling around in the braincage, I'll see when I have time to actually write it.
> 
> Kasen seems a bit nervous around Suika when they talk in Chapter 20, but in Chapter 21 she seems at ease around Suika's antics, so I think they must have had a chance to talk some stuff out.


End file.
